Fire and Ice, Night and Day Title pending
by Kitty Kat21
Summary: Take the g-boys, give Heero and a OC powers, turn Wu,Trowa,Quatre, and Duo into mythical animals, add a pretty girl, and give 'em a world to save- oh, and add the fact that Duo hates Heero, at first- what do you get? THIS STORY! R&R, please!


Kissed by a Rose  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
(Reading Music: My December by Linkin Park.)  
  
The young centaur stood by another centaur, in the woods. The younger one, maybe around seven, had chestnut hair, just below his shoulders, in a ponytail, and a pretty black body, his white tail also long, just below his knees. His skin was bronze, and, all in all, he would prove to be very handsome when he got older. The older centaur had brown hair, also around his shoulders, pulled into a ponytail, and sharp blue eyes. [1]While his skin was lighter in color, it was also tanned, and his horse body was steel grey, with a white tail. The older one went by the name of Solo, and the second had no proper name [2], simply went by Kid. Both were kids on the 'streets', orphaned, one born on the streets, one lost to them. The older centaur was laying down, tail lazily flicking at flies, as the younger one stood and talked animatedly. He laughed softly every now and then, as the younger one did, or said, something funny. They were close, those two, that much was clear. Suddanly, however, the elder centaur lept to his feet, and shoved the younger, obviously seeing danger. "Run." He hissed to the younger centaur. No sooner was the word out of his mouth then did severl arows shot through the air, one pericing the rump of the elder. "Run, kid!" He yelled now, and the smaller centuar shot off. He heard a horse's scream come from his freind, but raced on, now half-blinded by tears. He plundged into thick follage, hiding there for a good while[3] before coming out. "Solo?" He called, meakly. "Solo?" He troted back the way they'd come, and spied his freind, standing in the path. "Solo!" He chirped, and then gasped. Solo turned1 his head towards the younger centaur, even as he knees buckled as he hit the ground. The younger broke into a run, dropping to his knees at his freind's side. Solo's breathing was labored, an arrow poking out of his *chest*, that the smaller one could now see. "Oh no." He whispered, looking with horrified eyes at Solo. "Oh no...." He grabbed it, intent on yanking it out. "Don' worry, Solo! You'll be okay....I'll get help for ya....." He murmured, even as he fought back the knowledge that no one would help a centaur these days, knowing, anyway, that his freind would die. Solo watched his younger freind, then touched his hand, mouth working, trying to speak but unable to. His breath caught, and it was a long minute before he could breath again. His eyes spoke what he could not, watching as the smaller ones eyes filled with tears. He lifted a trembling hand up to wipe them away, and a smile was on his lips. "Shh....k-kid." He managed. "Shh. Don't....c-cry." "Solo." He wimpered softly, but a finger to his lips stopped him. "You take.......ca.....re of yourself. Gonna......miss ya... but nnnnn....not enough....to have ya go off.... get....you....self killed." His eyes dropped shut, struggling to say what he needed to say, before......"We....had a good r-run, kid. Real good.... run. But....n- now....it's time.....t-ta sa....say....bye." He whispered. "Bye." "Bye. Bye." Duo repeted, as his freind gave up his fight. He gave a finnale breath, eyes glazing over in death. The younger one held the body close, crying quietly for a bit, then stood, whiping his tears away. "Fine, then. I'll live, Solo. But I.....I ain't Kid, now, 'cause only you called me that. I'll be.....I'll be Duo, for the both of us." [4]  
  
  
  
  
  
Eight Years Later......  
  
  
  
(Reading Music: Stick 'em Up by Quarashi, Youth of the Nation by P.O.D, Break Ya Neck by Busta Rymes, The Prayer by Disturbed, E.I by Nelly or I Stand Alone by Godsmack.)  
  
  
  
The centaur darted smoothly through the crowds, hoovebeats falling on the stone with a clatter, clutching the stolen food tightly to his chest. A long, pure white tail flared after him, his jet black horse half made even darker by sweat. Long chestnut hair fell wildly, dragging the ground, as it went below his knees. He managed to keep from tripping on it. Wide violet eyes focused only on his goal- the woods. With a finnale wild bound, he made it, leaving behind the angry villagers pursuing him. The centaur was a teen, looking to be maybe fifteen years of age. He laughed, shaking his head. "Like they could ever actually *catch* *me*." He said, with a snort, even as he strode forward, snorting his contempt for the humans he'd left behind. He lay his stolen things on the ground, mostly food, which he'd eat off the ground- no big deal. He stomped a hoove. "Trowa, Wu, Quat! Your Du-baby's back, and he's got food!" He called loudly. "*Du-baby*? I swear Duo, your names get more rediculase every time you make one up...." The soft, but decidely male voice came from the surronding shadows, and in a moment, a short blonde boy, with gentle aqua eyes, stepped into veiw. He also had finely pointed ears. An elf. "Ya know ya love it, Quatre! Where's Trowa and Wu?" "Coming." He said simply, moving next to Duo. No sooner had he said then words then did another boy emerge from the woods, this one with cat ears, calico tortishell colored,and a long cat's tail of the same color. "Trowa." Duo said with a grin. The tail curled around the boy's own waist, Trowa approching them slowly. He had brown hair, cut short in that back with bangs that fell in the oddest style, over one eyes, sticking kinda *out*. His eyes were brillantly green. He said nothing back, only nodded. From behind him, a few steps back, came a wolf......but not a wolf. It was copper in color, with long, luxeriouse fur, and 'feathered' paws. The tips of the fur on his sides and belly were silver, as were the 'feathered' fur around his paws. It was huge- four of five times the size of any wolf, and beautiful, black wings sprouted from it's back. It was treuly a beautiful and terrifying sight. It a ripple of light, it *changed*, into a boy with hair and eyes of unrelived black, hair pulled into a tight pony tail, missing a shirt but wearing pants. [5] All of the newcomers seemed to be about the same age- fifteen. The blacl haired boy strode up to them, pointing a finger at Duo. "For the thousnath time, Maxwell, it's Wufei!" Duo snikkered, but this was his only reaction, until- "At least I *know* my real name." His laughter stopped abruptly, a shadow passing over his face. The moment the black-haired boy relised what he said, he winced. Duo stomped the ground with a forehoof, and then pawed at the earth. Quatre gave a low ; "Wufei!" and Trowa looked at the other boy dissaprovingly. Wufei strode over to the centaur, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, Duo, I should not have said that." He said, slowly, using the boy's first name. Wufei wasn't good at apologizing, even when he knew he'd done wrong. Duo's shoulder lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "It doesn't matter." He said, turning back to them and begining to dish out food. "Chow time, people- er, you know what I mean!" "It *does* matter, Duo." Quatre said, reconging the pain in his friend's eyes, and feeling it- Quatre was also an empath. "No, it's fine." Duo said, but his words were pointed- let it go. The little blonde sighed saddly, but let the subject drop. Duo gave each member of the small group the food, and then folded his legs under him, lazying down and wishing his tail in a lazy manner, leading the conversation.  
  
*********************************  
  
1-Solo's back! And I killed him again- yay! Lol, j/k. Really, this is just how I saw Solo in my mind's eye- I duno if he really looked like this.  
  
2-I have *no* *clue* what Duo's name was before he wound up with Solo, or even if he had one........  
  
3- I have no clue how long Duo would be able to hide with Solo still alive with a wound like that.  
  
4-Didn't Duo say this to Solo in the actuale GW? I think so.....  
  
5-No shirt? *grins* Someone call Sally! *ah-hem.* Okay. I'm done.......  
  
PS- The pairings in this little ditty go as this:  
  
HY,OC DM,HS WC(CW?),SP QW,RP (Yes, Relena Peacecraft. Wowe, never thought I'd do that!) And Trowa....welps, I guess Tro boy ain't with anyone. 


End file.
